


Quick Lessons

by Shownkindness



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: Catradora week prompt 2: First/Last. Small fic on what they first used live weapons in training. The warning is just very very mild and hints at abuse.





	Quick Lessons

Their training had begun early as was the way of The Horde. They were only eight at the time when full on combat training began. There wasn’t any warning. No that was the first lesson. It came as an extra hard crack. Catra had been sparing with Kyle and turned to see Adora bleeding from her cheek and it was swelling. The weapons they had been training with hallowed and didn’t mark when someone managed to land a hit. This was the first time the group had seen blood drawn during training, though it wouldn’t be the last. Adora just stood in shock, unsure how to react to being struck. 

“Never let your guard down. The enemy won’t wait for you to be ready when they strike. Always question what they are doing and why. Whoever gets the upper hand with a surprise attack will win the battle. That is all for today, tomorrow we train using live weapons.” Their Trainer spoke firmly.

The other recruits quickly left the room, but Catra saw that Adora hadn’t come back from the hit. Moving closer to her friend she let off a soft noise in hopes that the gentle sound would bring her back. The other girl blinked a few times and came back from the hit make her way back to the locker room. Catra went over to her locker and pulled some medical supplies she had stashed away when Shadow Weaver’s abuse had turned physical.

Washing the blood away Adora seemed too quiet and unsure how to help Catra simply wrapped her tail around Adora’s wrist to comfort her. There was a small smile cross Adora’s lips and she seemed to snap out of what had happened. Once Catra was done putting a band-aid on the mark she moved in shyly to give her friend a hug. Wrapping her arms around Adora she let off a small purr to sooth the pain away.

“I’m okay Catra. It was most shock than anything. This is what we wanted though. To start to use what we are going to use in the field one day.”

“Yeah well, the trainer could have introduced it better.” Catra mumbled moving away from the hug, her tail still around Adora’s wrist though.

“I don’t disagree, but together I am sure that we can learn how to use them better than trainer then beat him in a fight!”

“Yeah? Alright, lets train harder together.” Catra purred softly excited to follow Adora anywhere.

Getting up from the bench where Catra had guided her Adora brushed off her uniform. Taking a moment to both gather themselves Catra let her tail fall from Adora’s wrist opening the door for them to go to the dining hall. They didn’t have to do it today. They were going to spend forever together and nothing would change that. Though Adora would be the one to climb through the ranks Catra knew she would be by her side for it all. That was the promise Adora had made to her and Adora would never break that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet(ish). Posted this a few hours early, but wanted to get a jump on the next one :3


End file.
